hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lamplighter's Workshop
Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the''' Lamplighter's Workshop'. These will be different depending on a player’s rank. Hidden Items Airplane * Toy on the ground at the right side of the desk * In the wagon at the left corner of screen * Flying in top middle of the scene * On stair balustrade * on edge letf of desk Apple * At right foreground, on a furniture * Upside down, hanging below a lantern * In flask under lamp on left of desk * On right corner of left most desk behind arm of chair * As a stair rail newel post top * Drawn on chalkboard Backpack * Opened, in stairs * On the chair * Right side of right window, hanging from frame and partially hid by blue lamplike figure * Opened, on sofa Bat * In the upper stairwell * Mid background, right of window, hanging from ceiling * Above right side of blackboard Brass Knuckles *on the lamp on left side of desk *On front of chest on the shelf *Drawing on the blackboard *Inside the "box" at foreground left *On small white table *On ledge between 2nd and 3rd window arches Calendar * On the right side of desk, sitting on top of books (rectangle shape box with #3 on it) * Left side of screen, on the right upper side of chalk board * High on the wall over the board with the chest * Left side in front of the chalk board as box Can of Paint * In stairs (yellow) * On right of the desk (red) * On shelf near chest (white) * On ground, at left of little table * On shelf above sofa Cane * Against the right front corner of the desk * Against the rail of the stairs * Left end of desk, partially hidden by chair Cap * On a book, on the right side of the desk * On the top of the chair * On top of large blue contraption Cat * Sleeping on chair * On rail of up stairs (very black cat) * Sleeping on back of sofa Child's Drawing * High on wall above small white table * Under the desk near the desk chair Chocolate *On the right edge of desk *Inside the flask at right Cupcake *Drawning on the blackboard *On the arm of chair *On the edge right side of desk *On the furniture at right foreground Dog *Center of the stairs *On ground, behind desk *little statue before frame and blackboard *little statue on lamp at left of desk *little statue on right side of desk Fern Leaf * Side of wooden writing tablet, main desk * On wall next to right window * In glass panel of left window * Bottom left corner of wall-papered panel above tool bureau First-aid Kit * On large lamp in middle of wall with caduceus * In draw behind desk chair * On the pinboard left of the stairs * On the wall behind the stairs Forget-me-nots *Right corner of screen in glass jug on desk *On small, wheeled table *Bend in desk lamp arm Glass * On the right side of the desk * On left side of the desk, near machine * On table in front right corner of screen * Hanging from rack above white table Glove * Top of lower stair rail * On lamp at top of screen above small white table * Under the small white table (green) * Middle of upper stair rail * To the right of the big blue contraption Hamster *Left end of self on right *Beside desk lamp *Right side of desk *under desk on righ Handkerchief *Left side on th family picture (white) *In the notebook on the table (white) *On the Floor between desk and trolley table (white) *Hanging at the board with the chest on it, left from the staircase (brown) Knife *Top left on 3rd lamp 4th lamp from left, vertical *Middle of desk under lamp *On toolbox beside desk *In bulletin board at stairway landing *leaning on base of desk chair Magnifying Lens * Right side of desk Kettle * On the little table * Under main desk Pillow * In stairs * On the chair * Inside little table Radio * On little table * On the desk * at top right corner of blackboard Revolver *Edge right side of desk *Top left, 4th lamp from left, vertical Rope * Around base of desk chair * Around newel post of stairs Saxophone *On stair landing *Back of sofa *Drawn on chalkboard Shoe * Below desk, near chair ''Soda Siphon or Seltzer Bottle *On self above small white table Spaghetti * On little table * Center of the desk * On stairs, 2nd from bottom * On arm of chair beside staircase Spyglass *On counter of bureau behind small white table *Under small white table Step Ladder *horizontal, across arch in center window Suspenders *Hanging from lantern, mid-left top *On toolbox to the side of desk *Above chair at far right edge of screen. Telephone * Stick phone on the right corner of the desk * Hanging on wall in stairs * Hanging on wall near windows Telescope * Leaning against lamp on desk * Horizontal on wall above white table. Tissue * On the ground between desk and little table * On the frame at left * Center of the desk Welder's Mask * On center of the desk Hidden Items of the "x4"-mode of "Mystical Rounds" Note: following items are '''only' at the "x4"-mode and therefore they have no official name ingame.'' Magnet Medaillon Ranks Gallery LOGO-HiddenCitySilh.png|Add Rank photos here Silhouette Gallery This gallery is for difficult silhouettes only. LOGO-HiddenCitySilh.png|Add silhouettes here Item Drops Coming Soon Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Hidden City Info * Locations * Upper City * Events * Tips & Tricks Category:Locations Category:Upper City Locations